


I will not fail you again

by DepressingGreenie



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Sick of failing, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Talk of Anakin and Luke, failure - Freeform, he will never fail anyone again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sick of failing those he cares about Obi-Wan makes sure he will never fail anyone again. WARNING: Implied Suicide</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will not fail you again

Your lightsaber rests heavy in my hand.  
  
I thought we were brothers. I thought we were partners. I thought we were the team and that we would always would be. I thought… But there is the problem. I thought we would always be and you didn’t.  
  
All those nights sleeping under the stars, those times escaping the halls of healing and all those battles together where we fought back to back. All our time together was nothing, meant nothing. Not to you.  
  
All the memories that I hold dear just fade away, replaced by your glowing yellow eyes filled solely with rage and loathing.  
  
What did I do so wrong that you couldn’t trust me with your troubles? Perhaps you always knew that I would fail you. So you trusted yourself to others.  
  
I am so very sorry Anakin. So sorry that I couldn’t help you. That I was so unapproachable that you had to look elsewhere for help with your troubles.  
  
I wish I could have been more.  
I wish I could have saved you.  
I wish I could have taken all your pain away.  
I wish I could have been a better Master to you.  
But much more I wish I could have been a better friend.  
  
You would have been more suited to be Qui-Gon’s apprentice. You’re so much like him. We were always at odds, you and I.  
You would have been able to trust him with your problems as you never did with me.  
  
I knew about the Tusken Raiders and your mother. Padme told me, I was just waiting for you to tell me. I should not have just waited for you to talk to me, Qui-Gon would not have. He would have made you talk to him. You knew I would never push you to talk and look at where my failure to do so has left you.  
  
I have failed you so many ways, so many times.  
  
If I was just a little bit faster, Qui-Gon would never have been killed, and you would have had a better Master.  
  
Or even better if I had died in his place, then you would have been free of my influence. The temple and the order would still be standing. You would have become the great Jedi I knew you should have been. If only I wasn’t there. If only I was dead, so that you could have been free of me.  
  
You were my brother Anakin, and I failed you.  
  
That is why I gave Luke to Lars. As he said so rightly, I have enough Skywalker blood on my hands. If only he knew _how_ much blood I have on my hands.  
  
It is better he grows up without my influence. Luke will become the great Jedi he should be, and I will not be there. He will get that chance to grow up without me messing things up for him. He will become a great Jedi, he will save you and he will make you proud.  
  
As my last act as a friend, I will insure that Luke fulfills his destiny. I will insure it by freeing him of my presence in this universe. I will take my life.  
  
  
  
I have failed you Anakin, but I will insure that I won’t fail Luke.  
I will not fail you again.


End file.
